


the heart tree

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heart Trees (ASoIaF), Snow, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Little dragons, no matter how fierce, held no power here.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Winter Is Coming... With 100 Words





	the heart tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FictionPenned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/gifts).



Frozen leaves poked out from beneath footprints in the snow as Daenerys followed the trail of those who'd walked the path before her, clumsy and heavy-footed in thick fur and leather boots. She'd grown too used to the freedom and flexibility of her sandals and her silks before crossing the Narrow Sea to Westeros, and while they may have served her well in Dorne, the North was not so forgiving. Never had that been clearer than in the gnarled features of the bone-white weirwood at the centre of the godswood. Little dragons, no matter how fierce, held no power here.


End file.
